


Birthday

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Picture Prompt. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday

Katie is smiling as she hides around the corner, she knows that John will be coming home, soon. He always works a half-day, as if he can't stand not to be busy. He works hard, for the half-day. Now though, she plans to surprise him. She is still hidden, candles on the cake and lit, just as soon as John gets in she will surprise him. Joh gets home, enters, never once seeing her until she is beside him, setting the cake on the table. 

"Happy Birthday."

"Katie..."

"John... Are you okay?"

"Just... surprised."

"That was the plan."

Katie is smiling, teasing him. 

"Oh Darling, you cheeky little..."

"You love it."

Katie cuts over him instantly. 

"I love you."

John corrects gently.


End file.
